


Perduti nella foresta della lussuria

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [14]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BottomGoku, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento di pura passione tra Goku e Vegeta.Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:DRAGON BALL	Goku/Vegeta	Un altro tipo di ‘fusione’Prompt del Kakavege Week Prompts:48. Fusions





	Perduti nella foresta della lussuria

Perduti nella foresta della lussuria

 

Goku stava a carponi sul letto, adagiato con il viso sulle lenzuola che stringeva spasmodicamente tra le mani sudate, serrava gli occhi ansimando ad ogni spinta di Vegeta.

Il saiyan più grande gli stringeva i fianchi, aderendo con il petto alla sua schiena, gemendo a ritmo e ansimando rumorosamente a sua volta, il viso madido di sudore e la frangetta dei suoi capelli a fiamma che gli aderiva alla fronte spaziosa e umida.

Goku gemette più forte mentre Vegeta gli mordicchiava l’orecchio, il corpo muscoloso in tensione, sentiva il fiato mancare.

< Quando ci fondiamo le nostre volontà e le nostre menti diventano una. Come nei combattimenti uno prevale sull’altro, ma mentre sul campo di battaglia sono sempre io a spuntarla, nelle fusion spesso è lui che si impone su di me > pensò Son.

I loro mugolii e le basse implorazioni dell’eroe della Terra risuonavano nella camera da letto, entrambi i saiyan avevano i volti arrossati e stravolti dalla concentrazione, i muscoli tesi.

Il talamo cigolava ai loro movimenti decisi, mentre le loro tute da combattimento erano sparse per la stanza. Gli stivaletti di Goku erano finiti uno sotto il letto e l’altro davanti alla porta, la sua cintura blu scuro era appesa alla finestra.

Dall’esterno filtrava un po’ della luce solare attraverso i buchi della tapparella socchiusa.

< Per quanto sappia che è sbagliato, non posso fare a meno di desiderarlo. Quando me lo chiede con quegli occhi languidi, imploranti, così diversi dal suo sorriso ebete, perdo la testa.

Tsk, alla fine ha sempre ottenuto da me quello che voleva lui, che si trattasse di cambiare vita o di essere il suo amante. Ho desiderato così tanto a lungo essere libero e non sapevo che mi sarei sentito tale solo sotto le lenzuola con il mio eterno rivale. Ha vita facile quando me lo chiede dopo una battaglia, l’adrenalina che mi pompa nelle vene non mi permette di ragionare lucidamente. O almeno questo è quello che voglio darmi a bere > si disse.

Goku morse l’aria, inghiottendo rumorosamente saliva, cercando di respirare, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

< Sì, questo è un altro tipo di ‘fusione’, ma ben più gradito. Qui risuoniamo come se fossimo una sola persona, le nostre anime si fondono, i nostri cuori battono all’unisono. Non esiste altro che il piacere, e l’ho desiderato dal primo momento in cui l’ho visto. Lui era come me, il primo della mia specie che non fosse un parente, gli avrei gridato che lo desideravo se non fosse stato mio nemico. Non riuscivo a togliergli gli occhi di dosso, quando era vulnerabile, quando era forte, in ogni dannato momento > pensò.

Vegeta urlò a squarciagola e si liberò, venendo dentro Son.

Goku arcuò la schiena, gridando e venne a sua volta, gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli mori a cespuglio, dalle ciocche larghe tre-quattro dita.

Vegeta scivolò fuori dall’eterno rivale e si sedette sul letto, gettò indietro la testa, ansimando rumorosamente e guardò Goku, che si stese completamente a faccia in giù, rilassandosi.

< Alle fusion, poi, mi dice sempre di no a causa di strani balletti o assalti al suo orgoglio, ma a questo non riesce mai a sottrarsi > pensò Son, sorridendo.

Vegeta scrutò il corpo abbandonato di Goku e ghignò.

< Diamine, appena finito e già ricomincerei, anzi, se non fossi distrutto lo farei davvero > ammise mentalmente.


End file.
